The Darkness Within
by vandy123
Summary: With most of the Armada's fleet destroyed, Prince Vekar and Vrak are at their worst. When Troy is captured by Vrak, the rangers are left defenseless against Prince Vekar's latest attack. And when the rangers attempt to rescue Troy from the clutches of their enemy, they don't like what they discover. What has happened to Troy and how will the rangers save their friend? Has Vrak won?
1. The Darkness Within, Part 1:Capture Him!

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Darkness Within, Part 1 (Capture Him!)

Armada Ship

In space, the Armada Ship was orbiting Earth. Inside of the ship's main bridge, Vrak and his brother Prince Vekar were planning their next attack on the rangers. Vekar sat on his throne unamused at his previous failed attempts.

"Time after time, all of your creations have failed me Damaras!" Vekar shouted in anger. "Princess Livera, do you have anything to add, since your work is no different than his." He added in disgust.

The Princess said nothing and completely turned to the computer terminal. "No sire, I am afraid that I have nothing to add."

Meanwhile Vrak was on the lower level of the ship in his laboratory working on a plan to destroy the rangers from the inside out. "Those rangers won't know what hit them." He chuckled evilly.

Vrak exited the lab and reported to the bridge and gave the excellent news to his brother. "Vekar, I think I may have finally found a way to defeat those pesky rangers once and for all." He explained.

Vekar wasn't too pleased but he seemed intrigued enough to listen to was his older brother has to say. "Go ahead Vrak, I am listening." He replied.

Vrak went on to inform his brother of his plan. "Well I propose that we capture the red ranger, and brainwash him into thinking he is one of us. Then we will have him destroy his friends and once that is done, we will cut him loose and destroy him as well leading to the destruction of the Power Rangers…. Once and for all!"

The Prince seemed to like this plan and gave Vrak the order to proceed. Vrak returned to his lab and continued his work.

"If Vrak thinks he's going to win over father's hand, he's wrong. It will be me, who gets the throne." Vekar boasted, unbeknownst to him, Vrak was eavesdropping in on his little speech.

Vrak continued walking down to his laboratory. "So Vekar wants to gain access to father's throne, well once I steal the Sword of Darkness, and infuse the red ranger with its powers, and once I turn him into a lethal weapon, I will use him to destroy both the rangers, and my brother's empire then I will rule the Universe and I will have a formidable ally!" Vrak laughed maniacally.

Command Center

On the remote island, in the Command Center, Troy was glancing at the various ranger keys. For some inexplicable reason, he couldn't stop thinking about his reoccurring dreams.

"Gosei, why am I having these visions?" Troy questioned his mentor.

Gosei replied, "I don't know Troy, perhaps you should follow the dreams more closely." He suggested.

Troy was a little confused… "Wait, you want me to try and finish the dream?" he asked.

"Yes Troy, maybe, the answer you seek lies within." Gosei spoke.

Troy then left the Command Center and went out for some fresh air. Meanwhile Tensou and Gosei began to have a conversation they hoped no one would hear.

"Gosei, should we tell him?" Tensou pleaded.

Gosei replied hastily, "No, he must learn on his own. If we tell him now, he will never forgive us."

Tensou rolled around. "Oh dear, oh dear, this is not good. We can't keep this secret much longer… eventually he and the other rangers will figure it out. I mean it is not every day we selected the teenager who just happens to be the son of the two strongest rangers, of whom one was once the Queen of All Evil!" he rambled.

"Keep what secret Tensou?" a voice said from behind the control panel. Unaware, Troy had walked back into the Command Center.

"Gosei, we have to tell him." Tensou motioned.

"Very well Tensou." Gosei replied. He then went on to explain to Troy why he was chosen. "Troy, there is a very specific reason I chose you as the Red Ranger, however, you must not tell the others… if they found out, the alliances between friend and foe could be tested…." He informed the young teen.

Troy nodded in agreement. "Alright Gosei, so what is this about?"

Gosei continued his story. "Many years ago, in a solar system not too far from ours, there were two young siblings, Andros and Karone. They lived with their parents peacefully on the planet of KO-35, until one day when the two were playing in the park, Karone was kidnapped by a bounty hunter named Darkonda… Darkonda left her to be raised by one of Dark Specter's soldiers, Ecliptor. She was raised to be evil and became Astronema. As she grew into a young adult, Astronema was chosen to defeat the Power Rangers and she had failed many times. At one point, she had an identity crisis which lead her to siding with her brother and his friends, the other Space Rangers… But Dark Specter had other plans. He recaptured Karone and reprogrammed her with cybernetic programming causing her to believe she was only Astronema, Princess of Darkness. Not long after, Astronema lead a massive assault on the universe. Her brother, Andros, who was also the Red Space Ranger, made one of the hardest sacrifices a ranger had to ever make, destroying his mentor and friend, Zordon. Zordon's energy completely decimated most of the evil in the universe, and purifying those who he believed deserved a second chance. About a year later, Karone made her way to the planet of Onyx to retrieve the Pink Quasar Saber. Reluctantly she was chosen by the fallen Pink Ranger, Kendrix and took on the mantle as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. During her time as a ranger, it was there she fell in love with the current Red Galaxy Ranger, Leo. After their final battle with their mortal enemy Trakeena, Leo and Karone conceived a boy…. Which in a prophecy that I had discovered eons ago, it stated that a child born from a villainess and a ranger will rise and destroy the Armada from the coming invasion. Once I found this out I knew you would be in grave danger so I had Zordon inform your Uncle and you were put into the foster care system to shield your true identity….. You are that child Troy." Gosei spoke.

Troy was in shock. Trying to take it all in. "So you're saying my birth parents were rangers too?" He asked.

Gosei feared this next question.

"So where are they? Can I see them?" Troy pleaded.

Gosei replied, "No Troy, I'm sorry but that would put you in more danger."

Troy wasn't too happy with Gosei's response. He stormed out of the Command Center. Tensou wanted to follow him but knew he had to stay in the Command Center.

"Gosei, what shall we do now?" Tensou asked.

"Let him cool down. He is a bit angry so I take it he will need time to think about this." Gosei mentioned.

Armada Ship

Vrak sat on the bridge closely observing the computer for Troy to make an appearance to where he was alone and vulnerable.

'Excellent, now is the perfect time to capture him!" Vrak stated.

He rose from his seat and walked towards the Port. "Zenoids, capture the red ranger and bring him to me at once!" Vrak ordered. With the snap of his finger, a small but powerful army of Zenoids teleported down to Earth.

Harwood Beach

Troy was angry at Gosei for keeping the secret. As he gazed at the waves in the ocean, the army of Zenoids appeared in front of him. "Great as if this day couldn't get any worse." He stated furiously.

Troy took his fighting stance and began to fight the army. Kicking, and punching as hard as he could, nothing was working. Two of the Zenoids leapt back onto their feet and took a hold of Troy's arms. Vrak was watching from the ship.

Vrak pushed the teleport button causing the army of Zenoids and Troy to disappear into a bright white light. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing left but an empty beach, Troy was gone.

Armada Ship

Troy grunted demanding the Zenoids release him "Let me go you freaks!' he demanded. The Zenoids held him tighter and took him to the bridge where they threw him in front of Vrak. Vrak smirked evilly and looked down at his enemy.

"Welcome Red Ranger, or should I just call you Troy." He stated.

Troy was angry. "My friends will find me… and when they do, you won't be so lucky." He boasted.

Vrak was unamused. "Hardly, cause once I am done with you, the Red Ranger will no longer exist." He replied. He motioned the Zenoids to strap him to a chair.

As the Zenoids were preparing him Vrak told Troy of his plans. "You see Red Ranger, once I convert you, you will only serve and fight for me. We will do many great things together. Together, we will Rule the Universe. Just like your mother!" he commented. Vrak began to laugh maniacally which could be heard deep into Space.

Astro Megaship

On the Astro Megaship, the alarm was blaring. "D.E.C.A., what's wrong?" an unknown voice said.

D.E.C.A. replied, "It seems that the Armada has launched their assault on Earth. What would you like me to do?"

The unseen person commanded, "Alert the other rangers and set a course for Earth, maximum Hyper Rush 9."

"Course is locked." D.E.C.A. replied.

The Astro Megaship went into Hyper mode and began to venture is way toward Earth.


	2. The Darkness Within, Part 2:Reprogrammed

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Darkness Within, Part 2 (Reprogrammed)

_Last Time on Power Rangers Megaforce _

_The scene between Vekar and his army_

"_Time after time, all of your creations have failed me Damaras!"_

_Vrak in his lab_

"_Those rangers won't know what hit them."_

_Shows Troy in the Command Center with Gosei and Tensou_

"_Keep what secret Tensou?"_

_Troy is captured by Vrak_

"_Once I am done with you, the Red Ranger will no longer exist."_

Armada Ship

Troy was strapped into the chair. The Zenoids were guarding the entrance to ensure no one interfered with Vrak's work.

Vrak walked around a control panel. "Troy, it seems your mother had a knack for destroying Power Rangers. Now you will have that honor, and you will have no choice."

Vrak placed what appeared to be a micro-chip headset onto his left side of his face. Vrak then activated the chip which cause Troy to feel a pulse of pure energy into his body. His mind becoming more vulnerable to the effects of the chip. He fell into a deep sleep.

_Troy's Dream_

_The rock quarry was filled with an army of Power Rangers, ranging from the first generation of Mighty Morphin to the current Megaforce team. _

_On the opposite end of the quarry stood the entire Armada Army and an unknown assailant figure. The unknown assailant led the assault on the rangers, and completely wiped out most of the rangers himself. Only leaving two Galaxy Rangers, the Megaforce team, Space Rangers, and the original Mighty Morphin Rangers. _

"_Why have you not destroyed us yet?" the Yellow Space Ranger questioned._

_The unknown assailant said nothing. _

"_Yeah, what do you have against us?" the Black Megaforce Ranger said in reply. "We have done nothing to you!" the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger added. _

_The assailant replied, "You destroyed my master long ago, and now you will pay for your insolence…. The downfall of the Power Rangers is at hand, and soon…. The return of the United Alliance Of Evil will reign supreme! Once I resurrect the fallen that is Dark Specter, nothing will stand in our way from universal domination, and it's all thanks to Vrak!" the unknown assailant finally revealing himself to be Troy._

Vrak's Lab

"My liege, can you hear me?" Vrak asked.

Troy could hear Vrak faintly… His eyes opened slowly. "Finally, you have awakened."

"What has happened to me?" Troy questioned.

Vrak quickly thought of a cover story to keep his new soldier under his control. "My liege, you were in a fierce battle with the rangers, you took a hard hit from the blast. I found you in the wreckage of the battle and brought you back to my lab." He stated.

"So Prince Solarcon, what do you think of your new modifications?" Vrak asked.

_Troy's Mind_

"_Why did he refer to me as Prince Solarcon? Is that my true identity? Am I truly evil?" Then he remembered his visions. "Once I resurrect the fallen that is Dark Specter, nothing will stand in my way!" "His mind then shifted towards the rangers. The images revealed the rangers not even thinking about Troy. "What a joke… he wasn't a great leader…. Like I am going to take orders from a new kid." Jake stated. Emma and Gia laughed. "Yeah I didn't even like him in the first place." Emma replied. _

_Troy was enraged… As he let the darkness consume his entire body, images of a strange being began to fill his brain. "Who are you?" Troy questioned. The entity revealed himself to be Dark Specter. "I am the fallen Grand Monarch of Evil…. If you pledge your allegiance to me I will bestow powers you could have ever dreamed. I will make sure you are the new Prince of Darkness, like mother, like son." He boasted. _

_Troy was pleased. "Tell me, what is your name, young one?" Dark Specter asked. Troy thought long and hard, "Solarcon, Prince Solarcon…. Son of the former villainess Astronema. I pledge my loyalty to you… and only you! Together, we will crush the Power Rangers and the Armada." The Prince replied. _

_As the images began to fade away, Prince Solarcon snapped back into reality. _

The Prince took a look in the mirror. His appearance had changed a little. The computer chip was completely merged into the left side of his face and his hair was a darker tone and spiked. He wore a black t-shirt with a leather jacket. His jeans were denim black and wore black boots. The visor on his face concealed his true identity. His visor had a blue light inside which could emit energy twice as hot as the sun and could turn his enemy into liquid. His solar sword could reform if damaged.

"What do you have in store for the Power Rangers, my Prince?" Vrak asked.

Solarcon walked towards to viewing screen. "I plan to bring my vision to life and resurrect the fallen generals from the United Alliance of Evil and I also plan to resurrect the Grand Monarch himself. Once returned, I will steal his power for myself and will grow twice as powerful and use the power to complexly annihilate the rangers into nothingness. Nothing will be able to stop me, not even the rest of the Armada Empire. And you Vrak… you will be my number one trusted advisor." He boasted evilly.

Astro Megaship

Meanwhile in space, the Astro Megaship was heading closer and closer to Earth. The unknown person was on the bridge locking in coordinates.

"D.E.C.A, how long till we reach the Earth?" she said.

D.E.C.A. replied, "As soon as we pass through the portal, we will be nearly there." T.

The unknown person turned around to leave the bridge, revealing herself to be Karone.

"Karone, the other rangers' are on Mega Deck 6 in the galley. They would like to see you." D.E.C.A. informed.

Karone nodded and headed for the galley. As she entered the room, Andros and Ashley were having lunch along with Leo. T.J. and Cassie were with Carlos and Zhane training on the Simudeck.

"Guys… I have some bad news and good news. Which do you front first?" Karone explained.

Leo put down his drink and gave her a worried look. "We'll take the good." He replied.

Karone hesitated a little, "Well the good news is that we're almost to Earth, and the bad…. The Armada has launched a massive assault on Earth." She informed.

Leo still had a worried look… "You don't think?" he stated, hoping she wasn't referring to their son. Karone felt a tear run down her face.

"If he is, then I fear that our toughest battle has yet to come. It will only get worse before it gets any better. If my days as Astronema were tough for the Space Rangers, then the Megaforce Rangers have an entirely different battle. They're going to need all the help they can get." Karone replied.

Andros and Ashley couldn't help but laugh at Karone's comment about herself.

"I hardly find any of that funny." She said furiously.

Andros said jokingly, "I'm sorry sis, but you weren't that bad to fight against. I mean you kept changing your hairstyles a lot and I have to ask, what was with that pet of yours, Scrugly?"

Karone grunted at her brother and gave him a grimacing look. "Andros, your nephew could be turned evil and you don't even care." She said hastily.

Andros sighed. "Karone, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Believe me, nothing can destroy the bond between mother and son, and if he is anything like you, he has will power and personality…" He was cut off by Ashley's remark, "And he mirrors his father's likeness."

Karone and Leo couldn't help but worry about what was happening to their son. Unbeknownst to them, he had already fallen into the hands of the enemy. As soon as they finished their conversation, the alarm sounded, alerting the rangers.

"I am picking up an unusual disturbance in the city of Harwood. Locking on… now." D.E.C.A. explained.

The rangers ran to the bridge and noticed the viewing screen. An army of Zenoids and Vrak were attacking the city.

"Let's go." Andros commanded his team.

The other rangers nodded and followed their leader to the jump tubes. The rangers leapt through and rode their Astro Gliders down to the Earth.

Harwood City

As Vrak and his army of Zenoids were terrorizing the city, the other rangers rushed to the scene. Gia and Jake took on one half of the army and Noah took another leaving Emma to fight off against Vrak. The Zenoids were relentless sending the rangers flying to the ground after each blast.

Vrak and Emma fought long and hard. Vrak clutched Emma by the throat. "You rangers don't stand a chance against me…. Not even with my new secret weapon, your powers are useless." He implied.

Emma and the other rangers regrouped proving to Vrak they weren't going to back down from the fight.

"I see I am just going to have to even the playing field….. Rangers, I present to you, the destroyer of worlds and your downfall…. I present, Prince Solarcon!" he stated.

The rangers could see a strange entity behind Vrak. Finally revealing himself, Prince Solarcon introduced himself to the rangers.

"Hello rangers, I am Prince Solarcon. And this is where you will meet your end!" he boasted.

Jake taunted Solarcon… "If you think you're so tough then why don't you take us all on?"

Solarcon was enraged, "You will regret having ever spoken those words black ranger." Solarcon emitted an energy blast from his visor sending the rangers to the ground. He then summoned an army of Zenoids to attack them.

The rangers kept fighting the Zenoids as well as Solarcon. Solarcon and the black ranger went head to head in battle. "So, black ranger, how does it feel to finally lose?" he said has he lunged his sword against the ranger's throat.

The black ranger couldn't help but give in and collapse. "We may lose now, but good will always prevail in the fight against evil!" he proclaimed.

Solarcon joined Vrak and together the two comrades retreated to the Armada Ship, leaving the rangers, brutally beaten.

"What are we going to do now?" Emma wondered.

Emma's thoughts could be heard on the Armada Ship. "There is nothing you can do, Pink Ranger." Solarcon replied as he laughed maniacally, while holding what appeared to be five green data cards.


	3. The Darkness Within, Part 3: Within Dark

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Darkness Within, Part 3 (Within the Darkness)

_Last Time on Power Rangers Megaforce_

_Troy is captured by Vrak_

_"Once I am done with you, the Red Ranger will no longer exist."_

_Vrak talking to Solarcon_

_"Finally, you have awakened."_

_The Space Rangers using the Jump Tubes_

_"Let's Go!"_

_Emma talking amongst the rangers'_

_"What are we going to do now?"_

Command Center

After the fierce battle between Vrak, the Zenoids and Prince Solarcon, the rangers regrouped and returned to the Command Center.

"Gosei, Tensou, who was that we just fought?" Jake asked.

Gosei hesitated for a moment, and decided to cover up the secret. "All I know is that Prince Solarcon was a former General in the United Alliance of Evil, serving under one of the most powerful and evil creatures of all time, Dark Specter. He broke away before the massive assault on the universe, and when Zordon was destroyed, the energy wave couldn't touch him. Now he's returned to exact his revenge on those who destroyed his leader. He plans to recreate the United Alliance of Evil. Rangers, I fear your toughest battle is on the horizon." He forewarned.

The Megaforce rangers' were fearing for their leader, wondering what has happened to him and how they were going to fight this new enemy.

"This… just doesn't make any sense?" Noah pondered.

Jake thought for a moment. "I agree with Noah…. First Troy disappears, then this new guy shows up and he is fighting for Vrak." He added.

Emma then walked over to the right side panel where one of the line of ranger keys' stood. Gia noticed Emma looking at the keys.

"What are you thinking about?" Gia asked, worrying for her best friend.

Emma sighed, "I just know that something isn't right. Something very dark is taking place and I can sense that something is wrong with Troy." She replied.

Gia didn't say a word and only nodded while comforting Emma. "Look, Troy is strong and a good fighter…. And he is also our leader." Gia reassured.

The rangers walked to the center of the Command Center. "So Gosei, do you have any idea on how we're going to defeat Prince Solarcon?" Jake asked.

Gosei responded, "Rangers' in the darkest times, comes a greater power. In times of need, only a group of former rangers will be able to help you in these situations. It is to that end, I present to you, your newest allies…."

At that moment, the rangers turned around only to see twelve people walk into the Command Center.

"Welcome Rangers! I know it must have taken you a long way to venture back to Earth and I truly thank you for your service, but time is of the essence." Gosei said welcoming the twelve.

The Megaforce Rangers were puzzled. "So Gosei, who are these people?" Noah questioned.

Gosei replied, "These are the Power Rangers."

Gia quickly responded, "How can they be Power Rangers? You only chose the five of us, right?"

Gosei chuckled at Gia's comment. "No Gia, these rangers' were chosen essentially by my mentor Zordon." He replied.

The rangers were shocked.

Gosei then proceeded to introduce the former rangers. "It is with an honor that I present to you the Space Rangers; Red Ranger, Andros, Black Ranger, Carlos, Blue Ranger, T.J., Yellow Ranger, Ashley, Pink Ranger Cassie, and Silver Ranger, Zhane; and joining them in the battle along with you are the Lost Galaxy Rangers; Red Ranger, Leo, Green Ranger, Damon, Blue Ranger, Kai, Yellow Ranger, Maya, Pink Ranger, Karone, and Magna Defender, Mike."

The Megaforce Rangers were still in utter shock, they still couldn't seem to believe they were going to be fighting with the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers respectively.

Armada Ship

Meanwhile back on the Armada Ship, Prince Solarcon was training with Zenoids trying to test his powers on the foot soldiers and also proving his loyalty to Vrak.

"Sire, it seems that my powers are growing stronger by each passing moment." Solarcon smirked.

Vrak seemed pleased. "So it seems, my warrior. Now let's see how well you do against one of my brother's Generals."

Vrak then called for Damaras. Damaras walked down to Vrak's Lab.

"You summoned me, Prince Vrak?" he asked.

Vrak snickered. "Ah, Damaras, my brother's most trusted and cunning General. I wanted to see if you could handle taking on our newest comrade in a training session?" he taunted.

Damaras never liked the idea of being overpowered. "No one can defeat me, not even some lackey!" he boasted.

Solarcon stepped forward, "Scared are we?" he taunted.

Damaras growled. "No one makes a fool of me!" he shouted as he charged towards Solarcon in the fighting stance. As Damaras and Solarcon were dueling, Vrak stood aside looking entertained.

"Perfect, Solarcon will weaken Damaras and when the time is right, Damaras will try to prove his loyalty by destroying the Power Rangers…. And when Solarcon completes his ultimate mission then I will strike the final blow." He snickered.

Solarcon took his sword and slashed it across Damaras' armor. The armor on his chest cracked a little. Damaras was in shock. "That's…. that's impossible, no one has been able to weaken me." He said.

Solarcon smirked, "Well it seems that you've met your match. I think if Vekar saw you now, he would call you a disgrace to the Armada…. Perhaps, if you join alliances with Vrak and I, together we can destroy the rangers and we can rule the universe as we resurrect the fallen members of the United Alliance of Evil!"

Damaras thought it over for a few minutes. "Although I don't trust Vrak, you seem to want power and oversee the destruction of those pesky Power Rangers, I am with you. Let's just hope Vekar doesn't suspect anything." Damaras replied.

Unbeknownst to Vrak, Solarcon and Damaras, he had sent Princess Levira to spy on them. "Things are beginning to unfold nicely. Now it all makes sense." Princess Levira said to herself. As she went to go walk out of the corridor, two Zenoids caught her snooping in on Vrak. "Let me go you tin heads!" she demanded.

"Now, what do we have here?" Solarcon asked. Solarcon smirked evilly. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on our conversations Levira…. I think you're in need of a little attitude adjustment from Vrak." He explained. The two Zenoids place her into a chair and Vrak began his work. Her scream could be heard from the entire ship.

Harwood City Park

Back in the city's park, the Megaforce Rangers were showing their new friends around the entire city of Harwood. The sun was shining and the Armada hadn't sent an army since the rangers' earlier encounter with Solarcon and Vrak. The Megaforce Rangers thought it would be cool to hear stories from the other rangers. They all decided to sit under an oak tree.

"So Andros, why don't you start…? Tell us what was your toughest battle? Other than the massive assault lead by Astronema that lead to you destroying Zordon." Jake asked. Emma nudged him in the side for adding the last part of his statement.

Andros cleared his throat. "Well, one of our toughest battles was when the other Space Rangers and I had to fight five counterparts known as the Psycho Rangers; The Psycho Rangers were created by Astronema, they were relentless and bent on destroying us. They nearly succeeded but had it not been for us working together as a team and using all of our fire power, we probably wouldn't be here today." He stated, staring at Karone.

After Andros told his toughest battle story, it was Maya's turn. "Well, my toughest battle, actually, a tough battle for the entire Lost Galaxy Rangers, was losing one of our own to Psycho Pink. She had survived after the Space Rangers, myself and the other Lost Galaxy Rangers and teamed up to defeat the Psycho Rangers who had been resurrected by notorious and power-hungry villain named Deviot; Anyways, Psycho Pink was still alive and she had discovered the Savage Sword. Cassie and Kendrix followed her in pursuit, and while Deviot and Villamax kept the rest of us at bay on Terra Venture, the Pink Rangers attempted to stop Psycho Pink…. When she had stuck the sword into Cassie's morpher, her powers were beginning to drain away…. Psycho Pink turned into her monster form and grew to giant proportions. It took both the Lost Galaxy Megazord and Astro Megazord to finish her. Meanwhile, Kendrix had managed to force her way into the force field of the Savage Sword's power. Using her Quasar Saber, she destroyed the sword, which restored Cassie's powers but took her own life in return." Maya explained.

Directly after she had finished her story, tears were strolling down Emma's face. "What's wrong with you?" Jake teased. Emma wiped her tears off. "That was a touching and tragic story… Think how you or I would feel if we lost one of our own?" she replied.

As soon as she finished her statement, the rangers were blasted from behind. "It seems you have already lost one of your own to evil, Pink Ranger!" Vrak stated.

All of the rangers stood and took their fighting stance ready for their battle. Vrak was in deep shock. "What is this? There are twenty seven Power Rangers?!" he said in angst. Damaras, Solarcon, Levira, and an army of Zenoids were standing beside him ready to assist.

"Is everyone ready?" Jake asked, taking the lead in the battle. The other rangers nodded in agreement. "It's Morphin Time…. Go, Go Megaforce!" The Megaforce Rangers shouted. They inserted the cards into their Gosei Morphers and morphed.

"Go, Galactic!" The Galaxy Rangers shouted. Turning their wrists and turning the dial on their Transmorpher to their distinct color.

"Magna Power!" Mike shouted locking his two Magna Morphers together.

"Let's Rocket!" The Space Rangers shouted, pressing their morphing code in "3-3-5-"

All of the rangers had morphed and were ready for battle. "With the Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black" Jake called. "With the Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue" Noah called. "With the Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow" Gia called. "With the Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink" Emma called. "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce!" they shouted.

Vrak grunted.

"Galaxy Red." Leo called. "Galaxy Blue." Kai called. "Galaxy Green." Damon called. "Galaxy Yellow." Maya called. "Galaxy Pink." Karone called. "Magna Defender." Mike called.

"Lost Galaxy Rangers!" they shouted.

Levira grunted.

"Power Red," Andros called. "Power Black." Carlos called. "Power Blue." TJ called. "Power Yellow." Ashley called. "Power Pink." Cassie called. "Power Silver." Zhane called.

"Space Rangers!" they shouted

Damaras grunted.

Vrak smirked evilly. "Destroy them all!" He commanded. Damaras and an army of Zenoids charged towards the Space Rangers. Levira and an army of Zenoids took on the Galaxy Rangers. Vrak and an army of Zenoids took on three of the Megaforce Rangers, leaving the Black Megaforce Ranger to fight off against Solarcon.

"So, Vrak found a new pet?" Jake taunted. Solarcon growled at his comment.

Solarcon charged at Jake with his sword. "I am no one's pet. I only fighting for my one true master!" He stated while sending Jake brutally to the ground. As Vrak, Levira, and Damaras combined their weapons, the blast sent a huge fireball at all of the rangers, sending them to the ground causing them to all de-morph.

"This fight is over for now rangers. Next time, you won't be so lucky!" Solarcon shouted.

As the rangers tried to stand to assess their injuries, the morphers sounded. Jake answered his Gosei Morpher. "Gosei, we're listening." Jake responded. All of the remaining twenty six rangers circled around Jake to listen in on what Gosei wanted.

Command Center

"Rangers, I found some troubling news. Report back to the Command Center immediately." He cautioned. Gosei informed.

"We are on our way." Jake replied.

All of the rangers teleported to the Command Center. As everyone assessed their injuries Gosei informed told the rangers some troubling news. "Rangers, it seems I have discovered some details about Prince Solarcon." He stated. Jake and Gia looked at one another.

"What did you find out Gosei?" Andros asked.

Gosei hesitated for a moment, fearing how the rangers would react to the news. "While you were fighting Vrak and Solarcon, I had Tensou run an active DNA Scan for Troy and the scanners picked up a signal in your immediate area." He mentioned.

Emma gasped… "So could it be that Troy might've escaped?" she wondered.

Gosei replied, "Perhaps, but then again, Vrak could be using Troy's disappearance to his advantage." The rangers, even Tensou and Gosei were still unaware that Troy was right under their noses the entire time.

Armada Ship – Vrak's Lab

Prince Vrak and his allies stood around inside of his lab. "It seems Gosei has found some help for the Megaforce Rangers. I believe it is time for us to find help as well." He stated.

Solarcon was making modifications to both Levira and Damaras. "Sire, their new modifications are complete. Their only loyalty is to you, and only you." He explained.

Solarcon then proceeded to exit the lab and walk up to the Bridge. As he walked through the long Corridor, he looked around to make sure no one was around. "They're all such fools… If Vekar and Vrak think they're going to use me in their own separate plans for world domination, then they have their minds bent backwards; It is more like I, will use them in my plans. The rangers have reinforcements, now it's time I have some." Solarcon boasted evilly.

Rock Quarry

Solarcon teleported to an unknown rock quarry and landed at the former site where a symbol of goodness once stood. He surveyed the land and found a perfect spot to begin his work. "This is going to do nicely. The perfect place to have such evil, resurface. It's almost poetic in a way." He said to himself.

Solarcon took out his sword and shot an energy blast and began chanting… "Evil born from stone and fire, give me your power to grow even stronger; I call upon the forces of darkness, to resurrect those defeated by the purified wave to continue the work of our Lord and Master, give me the power as I become the new Dark Specter!" As soon as he had finished, a surge of pure evil energy flowed into his body.

Deep in his mind, the image of Dark Specter floated into his brain. "You have done well, my servant. Once the transformation is complete, you and I will become one and then we will be able to finish my plan for Universal conquest; the next phase is wipe out the entire Armada Empire." Dark Specter stated evilly.

Solarcon's body then changed rapidly. Streaks of lava began to form on his face and throughout his entire body and his voice became laced with pure darkness. The clothes he was wearing fused with his body becoming his skin. "Now, that's more like it." He said laughing maniacally. "You can't hide for long Power Rangers, for I, the Grand Monarch of Evil, Dark Specter, have returned; and when I bring back the Alliance of Evil, I will destroy you once and for all!" he boasted.

Dark Specter then shot a ball of fire at the spot where the Command Center once stood. He watched as the ball of fire took a form of its own. As the fire began to solidify, he began to chuckle evilly. "Perfect, now I have a Power Chamber, and only evil is allowed."

Command Center

The alarm began to sound. All of the rangers rushed over to Gosei to find out what was happening. "Rangers, the sensors are going off the charts. There is a powerful evil in a nearby city. Be careful, and may the power protect you." Gosei explained.

Jake replied, "Thanks Gosei, we won't let you down." He said speaking for all the rangers. They then teleported to Angel Grove to confront the evil, not knowing what would even happen.


	4. The Darkness Within, Part 4: Evil Rising

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Darkness Within, Part 4 (Evil Rising)

_Last Time on Power Rangers Megaforce_

_Gosei introduces the other rangers_

"_Rangers' in the darkest times, comes a greater power. In times of need, only a group of former rangers will be able to help you in these situations. It is to that end, I present to you, your newest allies "Finally, you have awakened."_

_Levira spying on Prince Vrak, Solarcon and Damaras_

"_Things are beginning to unfold nicely."_

The fight between Vrak, Solarcon & the Space, Lost Galaxy and Megaforce Rangers

"_It seems you have already lost one of your own to evil."_

Solarcon at the rock quarry

"_The perfect place to have such evil, resurface. It's almost poetic in a way. Now I have a Power Chamber, and only evil is allowed."_

Command Center

The alarm began to sound. All of the rangers rushed over to Gosei to find out what was happening. "Rangers, the sensors are going off the charts. There is a powerful evil in a nearby city. Be careful, and may the power protect you." Gosei explained.

Jake replied, "Thanks Gosei, we won't let you down." He said speaking for all the rangers. They then teleported to Angel Grove to confront the evil, not knowing what would even happen.

Rock Quarry

As the rangers landed in the quarry they began to look around for any signs of evil. They split up into groups. "If you find anything, contact everyone and we will meet up at the location." Jake informed. Everyone nodded and began the search.

After several minutes of looking, Andros' group found a building that appeared to look similar to the Power Chamber. "Hey Ash… isn't that?" Andros asked his wife while pointing to the building. Ashely said in disbelief… "No way, that can't be. The Power Chamber was destroyed when Divatox detonated it, causing TJ, Carlos, Justin, Cassie, and myself to lose our Turbo powers." She stated.

Andros and Ashley looked at each other. "You don't think?" she wondered. Andros decided to notify the other rangers. "Guys, I think we found something you might want to look at." Andros spoke over the communicator. All of the rangers rushed over to where Andros and his team were standing.

"Isn't that?" Leo questioned…. "It's the Power Chamber alright." TJ explained. The rangers were hesitant but decided to see if the entrance would open. As Andros reached for the code, a bolt of electricity shocked his hand.

"What just happened?" Cassie asked.

Andros replied, "I don't know; TJ, isn't there another way to get in?" he asked while turning to TJ. TJ hesitated, but simply stated… "There is, but I am not sure if teleporting will even work."

Carlos then chimed in his thoughts. "Well, it's best if we try first. Let's do it." He suggested. Andros nodded… He and the other Space Rangers tried teleporting inside the Power Chamber but an unknown energy field blocked their entry causing them to bounce back sending them to the ground.

"Why can't we get in?" Ashley demanded. As soon as Ashley finished her sentence a blast of fire landed behind all of the rangers.

"Where did that come from?" Kai wondered.

Unbeknownst to the rangers, they were being monitored the entire time. "Well, what do we have here?" The unknown entity questioned.

"Solarcon, how did you get in the Power Chamber?" Jake wondered.

Solarcon snickered evilly. "Oh black ranger, you underestimate me; I am no longer Prince Solarcon…."

Jake replied, "Who are you then?"

Solarcon stepped out into the light, revealing his new bodily form to the rangers. "Troy?!"

"No, Troy is gone; my days as Prince Solarcon are behind me. I have now become the new and far more powerful Grand Monarch of Evil! I am now…." He stated before being cut off.

"Dark Specter!" Karone shouted in anger.

Dark Specter laughed evilly. "My, Astronema, how much you have changed. It's almost poetic, like mother like son."

Karone grew even more inferior. "You won't get away with this." She taunted. She charged towards him, jumping in the air and morphing. "Go, Galactic!"

Karone morphed into the Pink Ranger and began dueling against her son. "Troy, don't let Dark Specter control you!" she pleaded.

"Troy's mind is gone…. He and I are now one. The only way to get your son back, is to destroy me, and if you destroy me, your son will also perish." Dark Specter replied.

Dark Specter then vanished and returned to his Power Chamber…. Leaving Karone and the other rangers in despair. Leo tried to comfort Karone. "Karone, honey, I know it must be hard..." he said.

Karone shed a tear, "No, you don't. You don't understand what we went through to try and protect him from all of this…. You don't understand what I went through being Astronema."

All of the other rangers crowded around Leo and Karone trying to help them and assure that everything was going to work out for the greater good.

Dark Specter's Power Chamber

Meanwhile in Dark Specter's chamber, he summoned Vrak, Levira and Damaras. "Welcome my friends… to our new base of operations." Dark Specter informed.

Vrak was amused at Solarcon's new sense of power. "Sire, I am pleased at how much power you have. Please tell me, what is your next plan?" He wondered.

Dark Specter paced back and forth. "Levira, I want you to take these data cards, and insert them into the computer and reprogram their strengths." He commanded.

Damaras was curious about the data cards. "Forgive me your evilness, but, what do these cards have to do with fighting the rangers?" he questioned.

Dark Specter stated, "These data cards will resurrect five evil ranger counterparts known as the Psycho Rangers. They are essentially smarter, stronger, faster, and purely evil; they will stop at nothing. They have only one goal, to destroy the Power Rangers."

Command Center

After their fight with Dark Specter, the rangers immediately returned to the Command Center to think of a new battle plan.

"Gosei, we have some terrible news." Jake informed.

Gosei replied, "I am aware of the situation Jake, I have already contacted reinforcements. Rangers, while you were gone, I was running a scan on the evil energy in the city and I traced a massive amount of energy emitting from the Armada Empire. It seems that Prince Vekar is wasting no time in launching his invasion assault. You must join the other rangers in battle."

"Other rangers?" Emma said looking puzzled.

Gosei stated, "Yes Emma, aside from the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers, there are more rangers out there and I have summoned them to help in our time of need. Now hurry, the fate of the planet rests in your hands Power Rangers."

The rangers teleported to the quarry where they stood face to face with an army of Zenoids, along with Prince Vekar, Prince Vrak, Levira, Damaras, and Dark Specter. "You rangers don't stand a chance against the forces of the Armada Empire." He boasted.

"You're the one who doesn't stand a chance Dark Specter!" Jake shouted.

Dark Specter growled in fury. "No matter, I have no use for this pathetic human body anyways." Dark Specter then left Troy's body causing all of the evil in Troy to dissipate. Dark Specter then vanished leaving the rangers to deal with the Armada. Meanwhile, Troy stumbled to the ground. The Megaforce Rangers rushed over to Troy's aide.

"Troy…. Troy, are you alright?" Emma pleaded.

Troy took a moment to regain consciousness and his memory. "How did we end up here?" he asked.

Emma shed a tear and laughed at his comment. "That's a long story, but first, we have work to do." She said while turning over his Gosei Morpher. Troy nodded and rose to his feet.

"Prince Vekar, Prince Vrak, Damaras, and Levira, your quest for universal domination ends here." Troy boasted. "Is everyone ready?" he asked all the rangers.

"Ready!" they all replied, getting ready for the biggest battle.

"It's Morphin Time… Go, Go Megaforce; Robo Knight, Morph; Go, Go Samurai; RPM, Get In Gear; Jungle Beasts, Spirit Unleashed; Overdrive, Accelerate; Magical Source, Mystic Force; SPD, Emergency; Dino Thunder, Power Up; White Ranger, Dino Power; Ninja Storm, Ranger Form; Thunder Storm, Ranger Form; Samurai Storm, Ranger Form; Wild Access; Time For, Time Force; Quantum Power; Lightspeed, Rescue; Titanium Power; Go Galactic; Magna Power; Let's Rocket; Shift Into Turbo; It's Morphin Time; It's Morphin Time; It's Morphin Time!" the rangers shouted.

"Fury Of The Dragon, Megaforce Red; Flames Of The Phoenix, Megaforce Pink; Venom Of The Snake, Megaforce Black; Claw Of The Tiger, Megaforce Yellow; Bite Of The Shark, Megaforce Blue; Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!... Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender, Power Rangers Megaforce!" The Megaforce Rangers called.

"Red Ranger, Ready; Blue Ranger, Ready; Green Ranger, Ready; Yellow Ranger, Ready; Pink Ranger, Ready; Gold Ranger, Ready…. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever, Power Rangers Samurai!" The Samurai Rangers called.

"Ranger Operator Series, Red; Ranger Operator Series, Blue; Ranger Operator Series, Yellow; Ranger Operator Series, Black; Ranger Operator Series, Green; Ranger Operator Series, Gold; Ranger Operator Series, Silver!...Power Rangers RPM" The RPM Rangers called.

"With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger; With the Stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger; With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger; With the Courage of the Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger; With the Power of the Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger; With the Spirit of the Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger; With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger; With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger; With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion; With the Cunning of the Chameleon!... We summon the Animal Spirits from within…. Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" The Jungle Fury Rangers called.

"Kick Into Overdrive, Red Ranger; Kick Into Overdrive, Black Ranger; Kick Into Overdrive, Blue Ranger; Kick Into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger; Kick Into Overdrive, Pink Ranger; Kick Into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger; Sentinel Knight…. Call to Adventure…. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" The Overdrive Rangers called.

"Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior; Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight; Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger; Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger; Ever Changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger; Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger; Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger; Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger… We Call Forth The Magic…. Power Rangers Mystic Force!" The Mystic Force Rangers called.

"SPD, Red; SPD, Blue; SPD Green; SPD, Yellow; SPD Pink, SPD, Shadow Ranger; SPD, Omega; SPD, Kat Ranger; SPD, Nova Ranger…. Power Rangers SPD!" The SPD Rangers called.

"Tyranno; Tricera; Pytera; Brachio; Drago…. Power Rangers Dino Thunder!" The Dino Thunder Rangers called.

"Power of Air; Power of Earth; Power of Water; Crimson Thunder; Navy Thunder; Samurai Power…. Power Rangers Ninja Storm!" The Ninja Storm Rangers called.

"Blazing Lion; Soaring Eagle; Surging Shark; Iron Bison; Noble Tiger; Howling Wolf…. Guardians of the Earth, United We Roar…..Power Rangers Wild Force!" The Wild Force Rangers called.

"Time Force Red; Time Force Blue; Time Force Green; Time Force Yellow; Time Force Pink; Quantum Ranger…. Power Rangers Time Force!" The Time Force Rangers called.

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready; Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready; Green Ranger, Rescue Ready; Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready; Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready; Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready…. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!" The Lightspeed Rangers called.

"Galaxy Red; Galaxy Blue; Galaxy Green; Galaxy Yellow; Galaxy Pink; Magna Defender…. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!" The Galaxy Rangers called.

"Power Red; Power Blue; Power Black; Power Yellow; Power Pink; Power Silver…. Power Rangers in Space!" The Space Rangers called.

"Mountain Blaster, Blue; Desert Thunder, Green; Dune Star, Yellow; Wind Chase, Pink; Red Lightning, Red; Phantom Ranger; Blue Senturion…. Power Rangers Turbo!" The Turbo Rangers called.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink; Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow; Zeo Ranger 3, Blue; Zeo Ranger 4, Green; Zeo Ranger 5, Red; Gold Ranger Power….. Power Rangers Zeo!" The Zeo Rangers called.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power; Blue Aquitar Ranger Power; White Aquitar Ranger Power; Black Aquitar Ranger Power; Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power…. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers!" The Alien Rangers called.

"White Tiger; Lion Thunder; Firebird Thunder; Unicorn Thunder; Griffon Thunder; Red Dragon Thunder….. Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers!" The Thunder Rangers called.

"Dragonzord; Mastodon; Pterodactyl; Triceratops; Sabre-Toothed Tiger; Tyrannosaurus… Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" The Original Power Rangers called.

"Protecting the Universe is Our Call…. Power Rangers!" they all shouted.

Prince Vekar was shocked…. "How… how can that be? There are over 100 Power Rangers? This changes everything!" he yelled in anger.

"Attack them my Armada Empire, and destroy!" he commanded. The entire Armada fleet ran towards the rangers. The rangers took their fighting stances and began charging at the Armada. The rangers fought in numerous groups utilizing their special skills to fight off the Zenoids and other foot soldiers. Several of the rangers fought off against Damaras and Princess Levira, leaving Troy to battle off against Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar respectively.

For a while, Vrak and Vekar seemed to have the upper hand against Troy. "You are pathetic red ranger… You could have sided with us and won the battle. Now you're going to die for your mistake. As Vrak began to take his final shot, Troy's eyes began to glow yellow. He kicked back and jumped to his feet.

"How dare you attack me?!" Troy shouted out in angst. "My plan is working perfectly." He chuckled evilly. As soon as Vrak heard his voice, he instantly knelt down on one knee. "My master, I wasn't aware this was part of your plan?" he asked with confusion. Troy responded, "Oh but it us…. And I am afraid for you both, you won't live to see the end of this fight." He boasted evilly… It was at that moment Troy took out his sword and slashed both Vrak and Vekar with one strike destroying them both. "Traitor!" they both let out faintly before exploding.

The rangers stopped fighting only to turn and see the explosion. "What just happened?" Jake questioned.

"It looks as if Troy destroyed the leaders of the Armada." Robo Knight replied.

Troy smirked evilly. "Power Rangers, today is the day that your world becomes mine!" he shouted. He rose his head to the sky and let a burst of electricity flow throughout his body retransforming him into Dark Specter.

"It is so pathetic that it takes 100 Power Rangers to fight an entire Empire. Well let's see if you can fight off the entire United Alliance of Evil." He told the rangers. He then teleported to his Power Chamber to begin his next phase of his plan.

Meanwhile down in the rock quarry, all of the rangers had de-morphed and were assessing each other's injuries. Tommy walked to the center of the quarry and began to talk. "Listen everyone, we have our toughest battle ahead of us. We need to work together before Dark Specter returns with the UAE. The Space Rangers were able to stop the UAE with one small price…" he stated while glaring at Andros. The Zeo, Alien, Thunder, and Mighty Morphin Rangers were still upset at Andros for shattering Zordon's energy tube.

"Anyways, as I was saying, If we all work together then we will stop the UAE and Dark Specter once and for all…. That's where the Megaforce Rangers come in to play; In order to stop them, we're going to sacrifice our powers for the first several parts of the battle so that when they're weakened, we will reveal ourselves and make the final shot." Tommy said informing the rangers of his plan.

At that moment, Tommy and all of the other rangers who came before the Megaforce team gathered in a circle and gave up their powers. A bright shimmering light appeared and lit up the quarry, only leaving the Megaforce Rangers standing in the rock quarry. The rangers returned to the Command Center to carry out the plan.

Command Center

Jake and the other rangers returned to the Command Center.

"Rangers, thank goodness you've returned!" Tensou pleaded.

Jake wasn't in the mood to talk. He brushed past Tensou walking straight up to Gosei. "Gosei, how are we going to fight Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil?" he asked.

Gosei informed… "Rangers, the time has come for me to give you your new Legendary Morphers. As you can see the ranger keys lining the room, you will now be able to access their powers. By inserting them into the morpher and calling out It's Morphin Time… then call out the call of the power team you are utilizing." He instructed. "It is also time I present to you your Super Mega Blaster and Super Mega Swords; and as always I present to you your new Legendary Megazord. Jake, you will be given a new color, you will be the Super Mega Green Ranger. The rest of you will retain your current ranger color as the Super Mega Blue, Super Mega Yellow, and Super Mega Pink. As for Super Mega Red, while you were off in battle, I safely teleported Troy to the Command Center and sent a duplicate in his place… I'm sorry for keeping this so secretive but it's something I felt that needed to be done. Troy's clone is the new Dark Specter. The real Troy will become the Super Mega Red ranger." He informed. It was then that Troy stepped out of the shadows revealing his self.

"Troy, you're alive!" Emma shouted with glee. She ran over to hug him. "I am so happy you're back." She whispered in his ear. Troy took Emma and brought her closer to his face, letting their lips quiver for a moment then touch. They embraced each other as they kissed. "I love you." Emma confessed. "I love you too Ems." He replied.

"So what are we going to do, are we just going to stand here and watch the two love birds make out or are we going to do our job?" Jake teased. Gia grabbed Jake's shirt in retaliation and pulled him aside pushing him up against the glass panel holding the ranger keys… kissing him. "There, are you satisfied?" she asked. Jake blushed a little. "Very." He said letting out a sigh.

The gang started laughing as they were just so happy to be a team again.

Power Chamber

Meanwhile back at Dark Specter's Chamber, he ordered Damaras and Levira to prepare the room for the ceremony in resurrecting the United Alliance of Evil.

"Damaras, I want you to make sure nothing and no one interferes with my plans. As for you Levira, I want you to activate the computer that will bring back the Psycho Rangers." He commanded.

"At once, sire." They both replied.

Damaras walked with Levira over to the computer. "So are you going to actually do what he says?" Damaras questioned. Levira thought for a moment. "Of course, I mean you saw what he did to Vrak and Vekar. Imagine what he would do to us." She replied.

Levira activated the computer causing the room the black out. As the energy in the room began to emit electricity, five beams of light dropped down from the sky. The lights turned on revealing the Psycho Rangers. "Finally, after all these years, we've been given another chance at destroying those goodie-goods, the Power Rangers." Psycho Red stated.

As the Psycho Rangers were surveying the room, Dark Specter walked in. "Welcome back Psycho Rangers, it is I, the Grand Monarch of Evil, Dark Specter." He reintroduced himself. The Psychos were shocked to see Dark Specter alive. "How are you alive? Last I heard from Darkonda in the Shadow World, you were destroyed." Psycho Blue replied. Dark Specter growled in fury. "I was but I spent years planning my return, and I took the body of a Power Ranger to maintain mortality in this world." He boasted. "I brought you Psychos back to keep the Rangers at bay while I complete the ceremony that will resurrect all of my evil forces that were destroyed by the Power Rangers." He boasted evilly.


	5. The Darkness Within, Part 5: LegendPower

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Darkness Within, Part 5 (Legend Power)

_Last Time on Power Rangers Megaforce_

The rangers find the Power Chamber

"_Isn't that? No way, it can't be the Power Chamber? It was destroyed by Divatox's army." _

Troy reveals his identity

"_I am no longer Prince Solarcon. I have now become the new and far more powerful Grand Monarch of Evil! I am now….Dark Specter!"_

The rangers face off against the Armada Empire

"_Prince Vekar, Prince Vrak, your quest for universal domination ends here and now!"_

Gosei gives the Megaforce Rangers new powers

"_Rangers, it's time I present to you your new Legendary Morphers… You will now become the Super Megaforce Rangers."_

Dark Specter revealing his plan to the Psycho Rangers

"_I brought you Psycho Rangers back to keep the Rangers at bay while I complete the ceremony that will resurrect all of my evil forces that were destroyed by the Power Rangers." _

Harwood City

In the heart of Harwood City, everything was peaceful and quiet. There were no signs of any alien attack since the downfall of the Armada Empire. The citizens could finally rest in peace knowing they were safe. The rangers decided to spend the day at Ernie's Brain-Freeze so they could socialize and enjoy a refreshing smoothie or two.

"So Troy, how long were you in the Command Center?" Noah wondered.

Troy hesitated for a moment then replied, "Well, after I had went outside for some air, I was attacked by Zenoids. Gosei immediately teleported me back inside and used a cloning device on me, then he teleported the Troy clone back to the beach and from there, he was captured and became Prince Solarcon… Anyways, I was in the Command Center's sub-corridor. Gosei was telling me all about the Super Mega powers and…. He told me about my birth parents." He informed.

The other rangers' faces lit up at his comment. "So you know who your birth parents are?" Gia asked.

Troy sighed. "Yes, you actually fought alongside both of them a couple of days ago. The Red and Pink Lost Galaxy Rangers respectively. Leo and Karone Corbett; my aunt and uncle are the Red and Yellow Space Rangers, Andros and Ashley Hammond. The reason she still has her maiden name is because on KO-35, they don't have last names." He explained.

Emma smiled. "Wow Troy, it must be nice to finally know about your parents." She replied. The rangers continued to laugh and socialize. That was until they were interrupted by a breaking news alert.

The rangers rushed over to the television and watched the broadcast. BREAKING NEWS, the screen read. "It seems that five evil Power Rangers have surfaced and are wreaking havoc on the entire city. They are destroying everything in their path. We are urging everyone to seek shelter immediately and stay indoors." The announcer said.

Troy looked at the other rangers. "We have work to do. Let's go show them that the Power Rangers aren't a force to be trifled with." He ordered.

In the city plaza debris was falling all around. "Run you pathetic humans! The Psycho Rangers have returned and we're here to make sure, that the Power Rangers are destroyed once and for all!" Psycho Red taunted.

"Stop right there!" a voice said coming from behind the Psychos. They turned around only to see the Megaforce Rangers standing there.

"Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise? It's the Power Losers." Psycho Pink stated.

Jake replied, "It seems you have not dealt with us yet!" he taunted angering the Psychos even more.

Troy looked to his fellow team members. "Are you guys ready?"

They all pulled out their morphers in reply. "Ready." They said.

"It's Morphin Time…Go, Go Megaforce!" they shouted.

The Megaforce Rangers charged at the Psychos and fought their evil counterpart. Proving to be too strong for them, the rangers regrouped. "Troy, they're too strong for us. I think it's time to use our upgraded power." Emma suggested.

"I think you're right, Emma. Everyone, pull out your Legendary Morphers." He instructed.

As they pulled out the morphers, the Psychos started to send a blast at the rangers, sending them to the ground. "You think a few power upgrades will help you?" Psycho Black taunted.

The rangers got back up on their feet and stood ready to fight again. "We won't back down." Noah said in reply.

"It's Morphin Time…. Super Megaforce, Initiate!" they called. The Megaforce Rangers uniforms changed to a new battle suit.

"Legend Mode, Super Megaforce Red; Legend Mode, Super Megaforce Blue; Legend Mode, Super Megaforce Yellow; Legend Mode, Super Megaforce Green; Legend Mode, Super Megaforce Pink…. Fighting For The Universe, Is A Rangers' Duty…. Power Rangers, Super Megaforce!" they called.

The Psycho Rangers were enraged. "So what, you Super Mega Rangers still can't stop us." Psycho Blue taunted.

"We'll see about that." Troy replied. They charged at the Psychos once again taking on their evil counterparts. Using their Super Megaforce Blasters, the Psychos' powers began to weaken a little.

As the rangers regrouped they decided to utilize their other powers. "Troy, Gosei said we can access the keys. Let's try it." Jake suggested. Troy nodded in response. "Let's do it. " They pulled out five keys and inserted them into the morphers.

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?" Psycho Red wondered.

"Hardly." Troy replied.

"It's Morphin Time…. _Insert Ranger Key_…. Let's Rocket!" They called. As soon as they inserted the keys, their suits changed from Super Megaforce to the Space Rangers.

"What?! That's impossible!" Psycho Red stated in disbelief.

"It seems the Space Rangers had no trouble in defeating you." Emma said in reply, morphed as the Pink Space Ranger.

"Power Red; Power Black; Power Blue; Power Yellow; Power Pink… Space Rangers….. Power Rangers, Power Up!" they called.

The Space Rangers pulled out their Astro Blasters, and fired the blasters at the Psychos. The blast sent the Pscyhos to the ground. They groaned in pain as they tried to stand back on their feet. "That's….that is not possible. How can they wield the powers of the Space Rangers?!" Psycho Pink questioned.

Psycho Red grunted…."It doesn't matter, we were created to do one thing, destroy the Power Rangers… No matter which Ranger powers you have access to, we won't be beaten that easily!" he taunted.

The rangers then called for their weapons. "Spiral Sabre, Astro Axe, Lunar Lance, Star Slinger, Satellite Stunner!" they shouted. "Guys, let's try the Spiral Sabre Booster Mode and Quadro-Blaster Attack!" Troy suggested. Something didn't seem right to the other rangers.

"Troy, are you sure it'll work?" Jake wondered.

Troy looked to Jake… "Oh it'll work. We will destroy the Psychos once and for all!" he boasted.

The rangers hesitated for a moment… "Let's do it." Emma replied.

"Spiral Sabre Booster Mode; Quadro-Blaster Power, Ready, Aim, Fire!" they shouted. Both weapons sent two fire balls directly at the Psychos causing a massive explosion. All that was left were pieces of scrap metal and wiring.

"That was too easy." Noah said.

At that moment, Troy then turned towards the Rangers. "Well it seems my plan worked a little too well. I must say, I never thought you four humans would fall for the clone story." He chuckled evilly.

"What?" Gia screamed.

Troy then de-morphed revealing himself to be none-other than Dark Specter. "What have you done with Troy?!" Emma demanded.

"As I said before, Troy's mind is gone. I have completely taken over his body and our powers are now one. Troy no longer exists. I am the Grand Monarch of Evil, Dark Specter." He proclaimed. "I never thought it would be so easy to deceive you. It seems my plan worked. Now, witness first hand, the destruction of your world and rise of my Empire!" he boasted.

The rangers stood there, powerless to stop him. Watching in terror Dark Specter beginning to resurrect the United Alliance of Evil.

Dark Specter conjured an army of foot soldiers with tribal markings. He keeled to his knees and began reciting an ancient spell. "Now I shall recite the ancient words, once spoken by the fallen Queen Bansherea; Forces of Evil, Gather Now as Darkness Falls!" He cited. The sky began to darken while the sun and moon converged forming a solar eclipse. The eclipse emitted an energy pulse allowing all the forces of evil to return to Earth.

Standing before Dark Specter were the original members of the UAE: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, The Machine Empire, and Divatox. Joining them in the conquest for world domination were Scorpious and Trakeena, Queen Bansherea, Diabolico, Ransik, Master Org, Lothor, Mesegog, Emperor Grumm, The Master, Moltor, Flurious, Kamdor, the Fearcats, Dai Shi, Camille, General Venjix, Master Xandred, and the former Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bluefur, Bigs, Metal Alice, and the Armada Empire. Dark Specter smirked evilly at the sight of all of the villainous factions teaming together.

"Welcome back, my army! It's been quite a while since some of you have been on Earth. I understand that most of you want your revenge on the Power Rangers, and you will all have your chance in time. However, you all must swear your loyalty to me." He spoke. All of his top Generals nodded in response. "Yes Dark Specter, we pledge our loyalty to only you." They replied.

Dark Specter chuckled evilly then turned back to the Megaforce Rangers… "You see rangers, you're not the only ones with reinforcements I have brought back every villain, monster, and foot soldier that has ever been defeated by any Power Ranger. Try and take us all on if you dare. For it will be your final battle. Before you're all destroyed!" he taunted.

After his taunting speech, Dark Specter and his newly resurrected members of the UAE regrouped to his Power Chamber leaving the rangers, in utter shock. "How can this have happened? I can't believe that we let him into our Command Center. Now he knows where our base is." Jake commented.

Emma then gasped. "Oh no, Gosei and Tensou!" she cried.

The rangers' teleported to the Command Center once they realized what Dark Specter had in store for the rangers' mentor.

Command Center

As the rangers returned to the Command Center they walked inside only to find debris and pieces of scrap metal. The ranger key panel had been completely dismantled and Gosei had been deactivated. Then Emma shrieked in horror as she noticed Tensou lying motionless on the ground.

She kneeled down to her knees to try and see if he was okay. "Tensou? Tensou can you hear me?" she cried. Tensou said nothing. Tears began to flood from Emma's eyes.

Gia then discovered a device lying on the ground near Gosei. "Look at this, it looks to be some recording device. As Gia picked it up, the device opened up revealing a video hologram of Dark Specter's forces destroying the Command Center. Then a hologram of Dark Specter appeared.

"I told you rangers, your final battle is near." He said then the message cut off.

Gia threw the device at the glass panel. "I can't believe it? He's won. Dark Specter has won! This is the end of the Power Rangers." Jake proclaimed.

Emma was furious at Jake's comment. She stormed over to where he was standing and smacked him across the face. "How dare you say that? We're still standing aren't we? We are not beaten yet. Gosei chose us to protect the Earth and its environment and as Power Rangers, it's our duty to carry on his legacy even though he is no longer with us." She stated.

Jake realized his comment was wrong. "You're right Emma. I'm sorry, I just… I just don't know how we are going to defeat Dark Specter?" he replied.

The rangers stood in the middle of a dark and desolate Command Center. "This can't be how it ends, can it?" Jake commented. He looked at the empty panels. Jake was filled with anger. He started walking out of the Command Center.

"Where are you going?" Gia protested.

Jake stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "I'm not just going to stand by and let the entire universe crumble in the hands of the enemy. I'm going to my Uncles' house in Angel Grove. I'm going to get some answers." The other rangers nodded and followed him along.

"So why are we going to your Uncles' house?" Gia questioned.

Jake replied, "Because they're rangers too."

Dark Specter's Power Chamber

Back inside of the Power Chamber, Dark Specter sat on his throne unamused that the rangers were still a threat. "It's not possible. No matter what evil I throw at them, I still cannot seem to destroy them!" he said in angst. At that moment, he had a brilliant idea.

He rose from his throne and walked over to the computer. "Alright, it's time to show those rangers who they're dealing with. If I send my forces to attack in waves and have them disperse out into the Universe, they can't possibly try to stop all of them." He said laughing maniacally.

He then summoned the entire UAE. The numerous factions of villains were gathered around. "Now listen, here's what we're going to do. I am going to send some of you to Earth and the rest of you to distant planets throughout the entire universe…." He informed… he then began to instruct the UAE which planets they would be in charge of destroying.

"Let's get down to business… Prince Vekar, Admiral Malkor, Master Xandred, you and your armies, as well as General Venjix, and Dai Shi's armies will assist you in conquering the Vica Galaxy; Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Fearcats, and the Master's armies will attack Gratha; Emperor Grumm, Mesegog, Lothor, and Master Org's armies will destroy Aquitar; Queen Bansherea's army, Scorpious, Trakeena and Divatox will go to Tri-Foria; leaving Darkonda, the Machine Empire, Master Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and myself to wipe out the planet Earth." He stated. All of the villains went their separate ways.

Dark Specter smirked evilly. "Power Rangers… your end is near." He murmured.

Angel Grove

Meanwhile, in the city of Angel Grove, two men were in the comfort of their own home watching the terror unfold. One of them was wearing a red t-shirt and black denim jeans while the other wore a black t-shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Rocky, babe, stop watching that…. I'm on the phone." Adam ordered.

Rocky pouted in response. "But Adam, the Mayor is declaring a city-wide evacuation." He replied.

Adam put down the phone and looked at the television. "It seems that the Governor of California has declared a State of Emergency and the Mayor of Angel Grove is asking everyone to evacuate due to the inevitable attack on our city." The announcer said.

Adam simply replied, "You forgot one thing Rock, we're Power Rangers."

"Oh yeah. It's just been so long since I've been back in battle." Rocky said in reply.

Adam gave Rocky a puzzled look. "Rock, we just got back from a massive battle against the Armada. You might've taken a major blow to the head." Adam stated.

Rocky turned his head to Adam. "So who was that on the phone?" Rocky asked.

Adam had forgotten about the phone. He rushed back to pick it up only to find the other person had disconnected the call. He looked at the caller id…. "Oh it was just our nephew, to let us know he and his friends were wanting to come over for something important." Adam stated.

Rocky was confused. "Why would he come here during an evacuation?" he asked.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine." He replied.

Just then the doorbell rang. Adam walked over to the front door to let his nephew in. "Jake, come in…." he said then noticed his friends standing behind him.

"So why did you need to bring them again?" Adam questioned.

Jake then sternly replied, "We got into a heated confrontation with the Psycho Rangers and then we were blindsided by Troy…. It turned out that Dark Specter was in full control of Troy's mind and body the entire time. He took out our Command Center and destroyed our mentor Gosei and dismantled his robotic ally, Tensou; we have the ranger keys in our possession."

Adam motioned for them to come in. Jake and his friends followed Adam into the living room. Rocky stood up from the couch and ran to hug his nephew. "Jake! It's been so long since I've seen you… you've gotten so tall!" he said in amusement.

Jake chuckled a little. "Alright…. Alright Uncle Rocky, don't get all too excited now." Rocky let go of Jake. "Sorry about that Jakey." Rocky said. Gia couldn't help but laugh… "Jakey?" she wondered. Jake turned his head towards his girlfriend, "It's a long story." Jake simply said in reply.

Adam walked over towards Jake and the rest of his team. "Jake, remember even if we wanted to help, we gave up our powers so you and your team could fight against the UAE until the time is right." He reassured his nephew.

Jake looked puzzled at Adam. "So what should we do? We have no red ranger to lead us into battle?" he asked. Adam looked to Jake sternly and replied, "Jake, haven't you learned what it means to be a leader and part of a team by now?" he questioned.

Jake hesitated for a moment…"Yeah but…." He was cut off by his Uncle Rocky.

"Your Uncle Adam is right Jake, your mentor Gosei, chose you five because you each possess certain qualities that make you Power Rangers. I know that when your Uncle and I were rangers, we both have had our share of tough battles. In certain situations, you yourself must learn how to be a leader in order to become a leader." Rocky assured his nephew.

Just then the sirens began to blare and a massive explosion could be seen in the distance from the window. Jake and the others quickly morphed into action. The rangers as well as Adam and Rocky rushed over to the scene. "What happened here?" Emma questioned.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. "My, my, my Pink Ranger, what a pleasant surprise!" Dark Specter said maniacally.

The rangers turned towards Dark Specter only to see him joined by some very unlikely foes. Adam and Rocky were shocked and furious. "Rita, Lord Zedd?! How is that even possible? You were both purified by Zordon's wave!" Adam exclaimed.

Rita and Lord Zedd both gave each other a stern look. "We only serve Dark Specter!" Lord Zedd said in reply. He then raised his Z Staff in mid-air and blasted the rangers. Dark Specter smirked evilly…. "Lord Zedd, why don't you show Adam and Rocky how much you missed them." Dark Specter ordered. Lord Zedd nodded in response. "It will be my esteemed pleasure!" he growled.

Raising his Z Staff once more he zapped both former rangers sending them into a zombie like trance. Adam and Rocky then teleported to where Dark Specter. The rangers were in utter shock.

"What have you done to them?" Jake pleaded.

Lord Zedd laughed maniacally. "It's simple… I've given them both an attitude adjustment. Their loyalties are only too Dark Specter!" he replied. The villains plus Adam and Rocky returned to the Power Chamber leaving the rangers alone in a deserted city.

Jake fell to his knees. "I let them down." He said in discouragement. Gia ran over to Jake and put her arm on his shoulder. "Jake, I know you feel bad about not being able to help your Uncles' but you have to see the bigger picture here… As of now, you are this team's leader and right now your team needs you the most. We will get them back… I promise you that." Gia reassured him. Jake stood and turned to Gia. "Thanks G." He replied kissing her.

Power Chamber

Back in his Power Chamber, Dark Specter sat on his throne. "Excellent, now that I have them…. I can begin the next phase of my plan." He said to himself. As he stood up from his throne, the room was filled with all of the rangers, appearing to be under Dark Specter's control.


End file.
